worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VR-057 Cyclone
Background ''' (As per the Robotech The Shadow Chronicles RPG) The Super Cyclone is part of the experimental Devastator series. This is the final field-tested production prototype scheduled to go into mass production It is the new heavy infantry Cyclone of the Expeditionary Force and specifically designed with combating lnvid in mind. Its colors are a dark blue-grey with light grey highlights. The CVR-3 armor to which the Super Cyclone connects is the same matching colors. '''Model Type - Cyclone Rider Armour Class - VR-057 Crew - 1 MDC By Location Battloid Upper Arms - 15 Forearms - 20 Leg brackets - 20 Main Body - 155 Thrusters - 15 Main Thruster - 25 Engine - 60 Wheels - 10 Cyclone Lights - 3 Wheels - 10 Engine - 60 Main Body - 155 Weapon Mounts - 20 Thrusters - 15 Main Thrusters - 25 AR - 11 Armour - Stops all standard handgun rounds and upto and including standard 14.5mm rifle rounds and upto and including 7.62mm armour piercing rounds note - when in battloid mode, for the head and legs use the CVR armour statistics Speed Running - Pilot spd plus 10 Leaping - Use standard rues for normal jumps, 10m thurster assisted Skimming - 185kph Cycle - 230kph max, 128kph cruising speed Range - 75 hours operational use Statistics Height - Battloid 2.50m, Cycle 1.29m Length - Battloid 1.70m, Cycle 2.41m Width - Battloid 1.03m, Cycle 0.50m Weight - 172kg PS - COnsider Rider's PS as Augmented Cargo - only via Cargo Boxes Power System - Miniature Protoculture cell energizer using 2 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Forearm Interhangeable weapon mounts (2) Primary Purpose - NA Range - varies on weapon system Damage - varies on weapon system Rate Of Fire - vareis on weapon system Payload - varies on weapon system Bonuses - varies on weapon system The -057 series is typically armed with a GR-97 on the left forearm and an H-260 on the right forearm See Cyclone interchangeable weapon system file for the selection of weapon systems. HRG-70 Dual Railgun (mounted to main body on the right side) Primary Purpose - Anti-Armour Range - 1200m Damage - 1d4x10 armour piercing per blast Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 50 Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour Training +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 autododge at level 4, 8, 11 Use PS Tables for HTH Damage +15% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 5 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 250 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 250km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 16km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 18 and track 4 target to a range of 8km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 10km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG (Original and Shadow Chronicles) Imai Files